Wild Love
by SasukeU16
Summary: Request. Hinatas supposed to be ooc*Naruko was at the training field training, behind a tree sat Hinata Hyuga, As Hinata thought about how sweaty, panting Naruko would get after a while, she soon slipped her hand under her shirt touching herself and let out a small moan, Naruko begins to change into her tails form...


It was a nice sunny day out in the village of Konaha, at the Training field, Naruko was out in the open working out, she was wearing a black sports bra holding in her breasts and she was wearing orange short along with knee-high ninja boots.

Behind a tree sat Hinata Hyuga, the raven haired girl had been in love with Naruko for years. She still hadn't been able to confess her feelings. She come there everyday and sit there and watch the blonde vixen.

Hinata leaned back against the trunk of the tree. She slipped her hand inside her jacket and under her fish net shirt, she rubbed her breasts, her nipples until they felt hard, she then pulled them accidentally letting out a small moan she couldn't hold back.

Naruko stopped her movement, she turned hearing Hinata's cute moan. Hinata didn't know this but Naruko had feelings for her too, Naruko smiled.

"Hinata, come out here." Naruko says.

Hinata blushed embarrassedly as she removed her hand from her jacket, she got up and walked out.

She walked out seeing Naruko had little fangs, her body was glowing with orange bubbles, her clothes torn and she had three tails. Naruko circled Hinata, she stopped finally behind the Hyuga, her hand unzipping her jacket and removing it from her shoulders tossing it to the floor.

"I know you've watched me...And must I say...I think it's time I reward you for your dedication." Naruko whispers into Hinata's ear as she turned Hinata around and softly pushed her to the ground getting on top of her.

Naruko kissed Hinata roughly but passionately, Hinata went to wrap her arms around Naruko's neck only for one of the blonde's tails to snake around her arms holding them back restraining them. Naruko's tongue slid across Hinata's bottom lip, she parted her lips allowing Naruko's tongue inside her mouth, exploring. The Hyuga's tongue joined circling Naruko's as Naruko's did the same with hers.

Naruko pulled away and ripped off Hinata's fishnet shirt tossing it, she stared at Hinata's huge beautiful breasts staring at her in the face, she lowered her head and licked one of her nipples lightly earning a whimering moan from the girl, her other hand rolled the other between her thumb and index fingers, her mouth latched onto it licking the nub, her tongue swirling around it before sucking on it causing Hinata to buck her hips into her earning a smirk from the vixen, she lightly nipped it before pulling away and starting on the other.

The blonde pulled away and kissed down her stomach making her arch her back, Naruko unbuttoned Hinata's blue pants with her teeth and quickly removed them along with her black underwear.

"I would like to tell you before we go any further...I love you, Hinata." Naruko says with a cute smile.

Hinata blushed. "I love you too...Now hurry up."

Naruko chuckled. "As you wish."

Naruko moved down and spread Hinata's legs, She licked Hinata's inner thigh earning a whimper, she moved her hand, stroking Hinata's pussy lightly, before roughly stroking before spreading her lips, she moved her head in further, her tongue touching the flesh, she licked the length up and down before licking circles around her entrance and soon going back up, her tongue running along Hinata's pulsing clit.

Her tongue swirled around it, licking it up and down before sucking on it, she moved her index finger and her middle finger stroking her womanhood, her fingers intruding her. Hinata moved as they moved in and out of her, stretching her insides. Naruko pumped them fast, her tail's moved up caressing her breasts wrapping around them tugging on them. Naruko shook her head up and down as she sucked on Hinata's pearl. Her fingers thrusting fast in and out of her going deeper inside her.

Naruko pulled her fingers out of her, she stopped sucking on her pearl for a second to suck on her fingers tasting her juices. Naruko then kissed Hinata passionately, one of her tail's moving down Hinata's body, it brushed against her core, it hardened and slid across Hinata's wet slit, moving up and down rubbing against her. Hinata moaned into the kiss as the strange feeling turned her on.

Naruko's tail moved its way down Hinata's body, stroking her pussy before going inside her, Hinata pulled away and moaned out loud at the intrusion. Naruko licked Hinata's neck, her teeth sinking into her skin sucking on the nape of her neck.

Naruko's tail thrusted itself in and out of Hinata, It going deep inside her and pulling out before going back in at one go, it pounded into her. Making Hinata moan at the top of her lungs.

"O-Oh...My...This is the best...N-Naruko..." Hinata moaned out throwing her head back, her eyes closed.

The tail that was holding Hinata's arms let go and it moved to Hinata's breasts playing with them. Naruko's tail that was inside Hinata pulled out stroking her pussy spreading her juices, it rubbed against her clit earning whined moans before it thrusted back inside her. Naruko licked Hinata's neck before kissing her again, her tongue darting into her mouth.

Naruko pulled away allowing the raven haired girl to moan out to her hearts desire as Naruko's tail pounded into her wet core, Naruko's other tails played with her breasts, brushing against her nipples. Naruko's hand went down Hinata's stomach reaching her pussy, she rubbed her pearl as she licked one of her nipples.

Hinata arched her back from the grassy ground, her head tilted back and with a loud moan she came violently, Naruko's tail pulled out and soon she returned to her normal form. She smiled as she saw the girl who she made love with fast asleep. She picked her up and subsituted back to her home so they could cuddle in bed together.


End file.
